A large number of Bicycles, Tricycles, and other multi-wheeled human powered vehicles, both recumbent and upright, are known.
The utility patent application by Hill (US Utility Patent Application Publication No. 20060035760) is typical of a class of cycles designed to promote fitness through exercise by providing the user with the exercise generally associated with the cycling while remaining in a fixed location. The present invention is directed to providing human powered locomotion.
The utility patent application by Nacer (US Utility Patent Application publication No. 20050253355) is typical of a class of cycles designed to enhance human powered cycling by provision of power assistance in times of need climbing steep inclines. The present invention is directed to a human powered vehicle which may or may not include such a power assist scheme and is independent of any power assist mechanism which might be provided.
The utility patents to Clapper (U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,906), Wiener (U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,421), Hayashi (U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,824), Nunes et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,152), Owsen (U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,267), Langkamp (U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,196), Sato et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,224), and Rosengrant et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,469) are typical of a class of cycles in which the operator steers the vehicle using his hands to steer the vehicle. The present invention is directed to a cycle which the operator steers by leaning in the direction of the turn.
The utility patent to Maurer (U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,174) is typical of a class of cycles designed to provide or permit the operator to lean to the inside of a turn in response to vehicle turns resulting from steering. In this class of cycles the steering is produced by operator manual actions and the stability of the vehicle is enhanced by permitting the operator to lean toward the center of the turning circle. The present invention is directed to a cycle which the operator steers by leaning in the direction of the turn.
The utility patent to Krumm (U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,574) is typical of a class of cycles in which the relative position of the seat, pedals, and steering handles may be adjusted by adjusting the length of the connecting members. The present invention is directed to a vehicle in which these adjustments can be made by relocating the seat, pedals, and steering mechanism along a central support member.